Blue Synergy
by RagingKyoko
Summary: PartialMovieAU.James T. Kirk met Kara on Tarsus IV.She vowed to repay him,her 1st friend,she would follow him to the end of the universe.Jim has always had issues,what happens when they finally come 2 a head?How far WILL frienship get Jim? Eventual K/S
1. Prologue

Blue Synergy

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Warning/s: Eventual K/S SLASH. Rating may go up depending on my mood and what the reviewers vote on, and whether or not I grow enough spine to write a… 0/0 (nosebleeds)

A/N: Yep, this is my first attempt at Star Trek and slash, so don't be overly harsh, I've never written Spock before so I'm taking examples from other fanfictions to guide me, but it's no guarantee. Please review, tell me what you think and NO FLAMES!

**NOTE:** Sclera is what you call the whites of your eyes.

* * *

**Translation/s:: Terms: **(Sh'ahrn to English/Standard)

**Ka'hira'xni** – female name, means Speckled Wings

**T'xn'chai'h** – one variation of the Sh'ahrn word for cripple, this variation is very derogatory and demeaning

**Kh'reehling/s** – small child, infant, child, or children

**Krxh'oohiir** – intruder, doesn't belong

**Nii'hrrha** – broken, bruised, damaged spiritually/emotionally, when part of your heart is broken or chipped

**T'rhflee'r** – friend, big brother, good-souled person

**Micronote** – extremely short, tiny sound/syllable

**Half-tone** – type of voice tone, type of sound made by consciously using several vocal chords in certain orders

* * *

Prologue

These beings were strange.

It was the only thought that could pass through the alien child's mind as she fluttered her almost-leathery wings nervously.

She observed these beings in their giant space ship as they took her aboard, it was much larger than her space pod, in which she'd spent most of her childhood.

Young or not, the child knew that they were not Clan members, or of any clan. They weren't her Father's species, but they looked… Familiar…

Dressed in a plain white tunic with sleeves too long for her arms and plain pants that ended at mid-calf, the small girl had the stature of a nine-year old human child. Her frame was small, very delicate-looking with her bony spine and small shoulder width, a stature which belied her actual strength.

She could've actually passed for a human with her long, unkempt black hair, if it weren't for several key components…

Such as her four, leathery wing-like appendages that extended from her back, their edges were chiefly black that mottled out into a darkened blue excepting the last quarter of her top-right wing, which was a bright mottling of deep reds, bright oranges and speckles of yellow. Each of her four wings were covered in a thin layer of fuzz that was soft to the touch, which took on the coloration of the skin beneath them,

Her skin tone was a pale sort of olive, like she'd never seen much sun in her life, not that she had. Her face, very human except for her eyes. Sharp yellow irises with black pupils and black sclera, plus her tendency to not blink, made her unnerving to make eye-contact with.

Her left hand looked like a human hand, but her right one was a different story. Starting just below her right elbow was an unyielding yet flexible exoskeleton that extended into clawed fingertips. The shell was surprisingly thin, the coloring was the same as most of her wings. The fingers were coal-black and mottled into the same blue coloring as her wings, she had five black speckles scattered in the blue, and the shell ended in a black mottled edge on her forearm.

Upon her head were several well-spaced, thin, blue-black spikes that ran down the center line of her skull and ended abruptly at her skull's base, they twitched back and forth at sharp intervals, like switchblades. Upon her forehead just below her hairline were two small spikish skull extensions that were about three-quarters of an inch thick and one and a half inches long, they both rose upwards into twin points, like a pair of horns.

The final point of her alien anatomy was her tail, a three and half foot sinuous muscle covered in thin blue fur, ending in what looked like a grooved club of black-yellow bone.

Vaguely, the child's mind wandered, wondering when her Father would come back for her. The clan couldn't have been _too_ far ahead on their migration route, Father would come back to her.

He would come back for Ka'hira'xni, she knew he would…

At least that was what she hoped for the past… Who knew how long really, she knew that she was at least six migrations old, migrations were _very _long, nothing but endless passing of stars and the occasional black hole between planets.

But her Father had always passed the time by talking, with his mind.

She was considered a T'xn'chai'h, a cripple, due to her inability to grow a full exoskeleton in time for the migration through space. The girl didn't know why her Father was no longer dragging the space pod he'd sealed her in along, as he'd always done for her entire life for every migration.

The girl always knew that she was different, why she could never interact with the other Kh'reehlings, the others closest to her age, children. The adults of her Father's kind mated with other species for newer, useful traits, evolution, not a complete downgrade.

She could only survive in an atmosphere, she would never fight as well as those with a full set of claws and she still had much trouble flying for her wings were growing too slowly.

Her Father had been stubborn, instead of leaving her to die, he'd stolen a small space craft with functional support systems, and taken her with him. Dragging a space pod, through several light-years of empty space, nonstop.

Her Father would pour vast sound maps into her brain, billions of notes, micronotes, syllables, words, countless amounts of information from every planet he ever migrated to.

Though she couldn't understand most of it, she mostly just enjoyed listening to the Clan harmonize.

How bittersweet it was that her clumsy attempts at harmonizing with them, told to quiet her ugly, ugly voice.

So why was Father not back yet?

Why was she picked up by these aliens?

But… They had hands like hers, because beneath the small amount of exoskeleton she did have, was a hand that mirrored her left.

Why they wore such brightly colored garments was beyond her… Who would wear coverings on their feet?

A male in a yellow tunic, the child could smell his higher testosterone levels, approached her. He was obviously leader, or perhaps leader representor. The others treated him with respects, and their body language and emotional auras said the same.

He spoke, or at least the child thought her was speaking. But she couldn't understand a word…

Then the male pointed to his chest, "Christopher Pike."

The child remained silent.

"Christopher Pike." The male pointed to himself again, and the child understood.

"Ka'hira'xni." She chirped melodically, three different pitches, two half-tones and less than two-hundred micronotes, a rather short and simply name in her opinion.

All adults present garbled the name horribly, unable to pronounce the micronotes and half-tones.

The one called Christopher Pike settled for calling her 'Kara'.

"P'eek." Kara meeped at the Starfleet captain, lisping horribly without an 's' sound somehow. Suddenly she jumped up and spat a glob of sticky saliva in his hair.

Though Kara was confused as to why he tried to remove the saliva, did he want his hair to catch fire? Having one's hair catch fire was a very bad thing in Kara's opinion.

Before Kara even knew what was going on, the large ship had docked on a green and blue planet. The yellow tunic wearing Captain P'eek was showing her a noise box. It played very simple music, but it sounded interesting. But then they had to leave the ship…

The adults herded her around so much, their emotions were not comforting at all, they didn't even respect her wing-space! It forced her to wrap her wings around herself, forming what looked like a cloak and hood.

There were so many of these beings! Kara had never seen so many sentient things in one place!

But her chances to explore were thwarted by the adults herding her inside a large structure, with so many unfamiliar things inside it…

She never saw the adult male called Christopher Pike again, until years later, but that is a different story.

Soon the aliens had her on a soft, cushiony structure, waving odd metal devices over her. They talked to each other and conversed in a language that Kara couldn't make heads or tails of…

Kara wanted her Father there…

OOOOOO

Another few days, and Kara had refused all forms of food they'd attempted to give her, untrusting of them. Kara had only eaten sustenance given to her by her Father, because he'd made sure it was safe to eat.

Without Father, she refused to eat.

For days even, she continued her refusal, forcing them to sedate her and then feed her through an IV…

Of course, Kara protested loudly, shrieking and squawking angrily at nearly earsplitting levels when she was tied down to the bed…

They never understood that she was screaming for her Father to rescue her…

OOOOOO

Kara still refused to eat, but she went silent…

She wondered what these aliens were going to do with her, she felt afraid… Where was her Father?

She didn't like that they didn't give back her clothes, and gave her new ones instead… What had been wrong with her old ones anyway?

Suddenly, she was given a pouch-like object, forced into clothes, and put on another space ship… Where were they taking her?

Kara wished she knew…

And she longed even more to her Father harmonizing with the clan, or singing out a Story-Song…

OOOOOO

Kara was greeted by a female adult in an odd one-piece garment decorated in many colors. The female's hair was yellowish, and shiny.

Her emotional aura was very bright, but it was warm… Kara decided that she liked this female adult, and was taken to what Kara guessed was like a living place.

Kara could smell the female's mate, their offspring, and another child, close to Kara's own age…

Curiously, Kara observed the way this family interacted…

She felt like and Krxh'oohiir, and intruder…

She still refused to eat…

Kara also quickly found out how short these alien's patience's was, as they gave up teaching her… She guessed, their language…

OOOOOO

On the seventh night of her stay, Kara climbed up to the roof, and looked at the unfamiliar stars… They looked so different when looking up at them from a planet surface…

Suddenly, someone was sitting next to her…

Yellow-shine hair and blue eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans. It was the male Kh'reehling, around her physical maturity level, he was a rather… Distant fellow, who usually spent time looking at pieces of bound paper and working in the garden…

Yet here he was sitting next to her, watching the stars with her…

He said something, but Kara didn't understand…

Two unanswered sentences later, the boy realized that Kara could not understand a word of what he was saying.

His aura was… Nii'hrrha, broken… Like something very sad, but defiant, strong-willed, and most of all… Bright.

Enigmatic.

Kara liked him much better than the others…

Then the boy pointed to himself and said, "Jim."

"Karrrraaa!" Kara chirped cheerfully, his emotional aura made her feel better.

'Jim' said something else, but Kara didn't understand it either, but he grinned at her.

Kara grinned back, her tail swishing back and forth like an excited puppy…

Then Jim handed her a piece of red fruit with black seeds, and a green shell. Kara stared at the proffered fruit, then smiled unevenly due to the extra muscles in her mouth with contained her retractable, circular mouth with two more sets of teeth.

With her left hand, she accepted the proffered fruit and bit into it…

"T'rhflee'r Jim!" Kara suddenly greeted him by spitting a large glob of sticky saliva into her unoccupied hand and smooshed it into Jim's hair.

Kara tried to imitate that thing he did with his mouth, she'd seen her Father do it sometimes before when he'd shed his exoskeleton between migrations.

Jim made a frustrated sound, but then started to laugh…

Kara simply munched happily on the fruit he'd given her…

And it was there on the colony planet of Tarsus IV, that Kara met James T. Kirk…

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah, first time I've ever written Star Trek, or slash… Anyways, this was just outlining my OC, no I don't think I wanna pair her with anybody unless you can give a good list of plausible reasons and one or two circumstances. As far I'm aware of at the moment, she just adores Jim like an obsessive little sister. Kara's species is of my own creation, which was inspired partially by watching Ben 10 go Big Chill. Here's a quick bio:

**Birth Name: **Ka'hira'xni  
**Human Name:** Kara M. Trillyx  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Sh'ahrn-Human hybrid  
**Eye:** Yellow irises, black(human) pupils, black sclera(eye 'whites')  
**Hair:** Ebony black  
**Physiology:  
**-4 wings, coloration: chiefly blue, black mottled edges, top-right wing is a reddish, orange, yellow mix on the last quarter of it. These wings also serve another purpose, they are a chief way for her to intake oxygen, and the hair-like fuzz is actually a bunch of near-hypersensitive nerve endings. These wings can be folded up around her body to form what looks like a hooded cloak/robe(for a reference google: Ben 10 Big Chill.)

-right arm has exoskeleton shell that goes from fingertips to just below her elbow, it had the same color mottling pattern as her wings do save for the five black speckles scattered in the blue part that actually covers her forearm. The exoskeleton shell grows and Kara sheds it at different intervals, it never goes beyond just below her right elbow and the shell ends in sharp claws. The hand beneath it is human, but it can only be seen when the exoskeleton is shedding. Due to the fact that the exoskeleton does not grow to cover her entire body, she can't survive in the vacuum of space for migrations.

-Tail is like a large cat's tail, except it ends in a rather thin-looking bone growth that serves as a club, it's got four grooves on each side, it actually flicks out into something like a five spiked axe/spear thing. If the spikes are out, it is a sign of intense aggression and shows that she is considering the idea of killing whomever the aggression is directed at.

- All her muscles(NOT HER BONES), including her tail, are compressible, due to her Father's species ability to live in a vaccum. This serves no true purpose to Kara.

-Her tail has a thin layer blue fur that has certain lightbending microbes in the skin pores, thus with enough practice, her tail can be invisible including the club/spike part, but this does not apply to the rest of her body due to the lack of the microbes in the rest of her body.

-In her mouth, Kara has normal human teeth with slightly more pronounced canines, tucked somewhere beneath her tongue and in a complete circle behind her teeth in the back of her throat but it encompasses her human jaw. When the mouth is extended it goes out about four to six inches out of her mouth, and it extends from the place between her human teeth and lips. There is a retractable, circular mouth with two sets of different teeth. The outer set closest to the outside are longer and are slightly over an inch long, the second set of teeth in on the inside of the circular mouth. The second set is like another pair of jaws, only without an actual jaw or cartilage, it's adapted for biting and there are fewer actual teeth in this set. When the mouth is retracted it compressed itself into spaces in her skull and there are no signs that it even exists, the only drawback is that the feeling of _having _two extra sets of teeth make Kara lisp and mess up Standard(English) words.

-Kara's vocal chords a different from a human's, she is capable of making extremely tiny sounds called 'micronotes', and 'half-tones'.

-Kara comes from a chiefly telepathic species, she can sense general emotions and occasionally intentions, but her psionic abilities as a whole are very stunted and the use of it to its full extent causes her blood pressure to spike to dangerous levels. (Will be explained fully at a later because I am tired…)

-Kara is not capable of speaking her entire native language due to her lack of lung capacity(which is a lot more than a human's but still insufficient when compared to most Sh'ahrn)

-Her saliva is a flame retardant, it's very sticky and dissolves after ten or so minutes depending on the atmosphere and the amount of saliva. So when Kara spits or puts a glob of saliva in someone's hair, it's a way of saying "I like you, and I don't want your hair to catch fire."

-Kara is still an adolescent by Sh'ahrn standards, but in Earth years she'd be about sixty-something years old in this chapter. In the next few (Earth)years she'll be having something like a growth spurt that mimics human teenage-years and young adulthood which keeps her around the same age group as Jim(James T. Kirk), basically she had a long adolescence, and her 'teenage' years are simply the influence of her human genes.

-Kara also has a row of thin blue-black spikes that start at her hairline and run down the center-line of her skull, the row ends at her skull's base, Kara can flick these up and down and she typically keeps them hidden in her hair. On her hairline are two, small, horn-like protrusions that line up with the farthest outer corners of her eyes.

-Her eyes are as stated before, yellow irises with black pupils and black sclera. She has better than average night vision, but other than that her eyes are just like a human's.

-She had an extra set of half-developed lungs, two hearts(larger::Four chambered, smaller::three chambered) and her brain is divided into three 'sides'. It's divided in a Y shape, there is a left side, a right-side and a back portion of her brain.

-Other than ALL that, Kara looks human, though she has a tendency to hop and walk on all fours, kinda like a gorilla does, only her version is far more awkward in terms of coordination.  
**Personality:** As a child she had a very innocent, puppy-like mentality, she judges people by the emotional auras they put out. Her understanding of social interaction with other beings in general is fairly stunted due to the fact that she only ever interacted with her Father. At some point in her life she grows up and(**spoilers omitted**).

* * *

**FURTHER NOTES:** So that's my OC, she is not the center of the story, the true center of the story is James T. Kirk and Spock, and to a **slightly** lesser degree the rest of the main bridge crew(McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, and Nyota Uhura). Kara's abilities are limited and she has little control, I will even go into something about a giant mindscape plane of existence that encompasses the universe that can be traversed by all creatures capable of astral-projection(projecting their souls outside their bodies through something like a back-door in their minds)…

Also note that when Kara was found, she was taken back to Earth. They kept her for a time that Kara was unaware of how to tell that time is passing because she spent most of her life in space without any sort of clock/chronometer. So she was actually there for a few weeks, they force fed her with an IV because she refused to eat, this is due to the fact that her Father always feeds her, because among the Sh'ahrn, if the parent gives the child food, the food is safe to eat. Eventually the Starfleet doctors take scans of her DNA and find human DNA, but they don't recognize the Sh'ahrn DNA because they are an unregistered species. Kara was sent to Tarsus IV because Jim's Aunt volunteered to take her in, and that's at the same time that Jim was around ten or eleven years old.

If I keep going I could go on for pages so I'll stop there, tell me what you guys think. If any of you have any 'How To Write Spock Dialogue' advice I'll gladly listen to/read it. Constructive criticism, NO FLAMES! Please **REVIEW**!


	2. Hell Starts in a Quarter Mile

Blue Synergy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kara and her race, the Sh'ahrn.

Warning/s: Violence, blood, language and future slash(don't worry, there's Het too)

A/N: Okay, here's chapter one of Blue Synergy, I decided to do a little more chapters IN Tarsus, to save myself the trouble of lengthy Flashback-CHAPTERS. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW! (All FLAMES shall be used to roast Twilight books and Edward with his Sparkle-itis Syndrome)

**EDIT:** Yeah, I posted this chapter too soon, I didn't get to edit it, but I was half-awake at 1 AM in the morning, please read the edited version, AKA: THIS POST!

* * *

**Translation/s:** (Sh'ahrn to English)

**Kh'reehling/s** – small child, infant, child, or children

**Sckin'gfkraa'hv** – 'short' song composition, to Sh'ahrn it is comparable to a children's ditty, but to humans and all the other Federation species, it sounds like a one-person symphony with half a full orchestra

**Shh'iihinhv'reh** – shiny, pretty

**Krxh'oohiir** – intruder, doesn't belong

* * *

Chapter 1: Hell Starts In a Quarter Mile

Kara was frustrated!

Not one of these beings could pronounce her name correctly, hers was one of the simplest names! Why couldn't they pronounce it? Her Father could, even the youngest Kh'reehlings could say her _name_!

Oddly, the only being she could stand to be around for any period of time was Jim. He had yellow-gold hair, which Kara tried to preen frequently, though she didn't have a clue as to why he kept moving when she tried to preen his hair.

The other reason she didn't mind anything Jim did was that his Aura was comforting, it was dynamic! Interesting, mesmerizing…

The Sh'ahrn-Human hybrid was actually in the middle of composing a Sckin'gfkraa'hv, a kind of short song form of poetry about Jim's Aura and his yellowy hair that fascinated Kara so much…

"Kara!" It was Jim again, he had more of that delicious fruit. He had a carried an object that Kara was unfamiliar with, it was a book.

For the past two months, Jim had been trying to teach Kara basic Standard. Progress was iffy, Jim found out about Kara's extendable mouth and her two other sets of teeth when she threw a fit over the fact that she couldn't get the pronunciation of 'Green', after fifty plus tries.

Kara in turn used her extendable mouth to shred the computer paper Jim was using.

Jim's tone was one of bereavement as Kara calmed down.

But other than her occasional temper tantrums, Kara was learning, though she had much trouble with 'ch', 'n' and 'th' sounds.

Jim had taught her the names for basic colors, shapes, and different foods. He was teaching her the names of things, trees, flowers, vegetables, and kitchen appliances.

Kara had a habit of walking on all fours, having a tendency to hop and move forward like a gorilla or a chimpanzee would, only at a far more awkward gait.

Jim seemed to make amused sounds, laughter, when Kara tried to copy him and walk upright, though she still stumbled and knocked things over a lot.

But she was learning, Jim was teaching her many words, and he was reading her books.

Kara would also help Jim and his Aunt when they'd work in the garden, it fascinated Kara that they grew their own not-meat food, instead of scavenging or foraging for it. She loved to water the plants, it was her favorite job of all the gardening.

She had just been filling a watering can from the sink, when a… Shininess, distracted her…

A reflection on a surface, yet so shiny… A square-shaped device with a shiny metal surface…

"Shh'iihinhv'reh…" Kara muttered, dropping the watering can, letting water spill all over the floor, forgotten in favor staring at the mesmerizing object.

"Kara!" Jim called her, running into the kitchen. Jim was greeted by the sight of Kara staring at a toaster…

Then, he slipped on the spilt water, and his left foot crashed into Kara's ankle, who was poorly balanced in the first place, causing Kara to fall face first onto the slippery kitchen floor.

Kara had attempted to balance herself by grabbing the counter, but had only succeeded in knocking the _still plugged _toaster onto the floor, which-

Kara screamed.

Jim did to.

They were being electrocuted, and it HURT.

Then Kara felt something like a stabbing sensation rip through the back of her skull, down to the innermost part of her brain…

Yellow eyes met blue, then all went dark…

OOOOO

_Later…_

The two children came to about three days later, staring up at a ceiling of their temporarily shared room.

_Shock, pain, ache…_

Both of them groaned as both their worlds came slowly into focus…

_Confusion._

One James T. Kirk put a hand to his temple, trying to assuage the quickly forming headache that was currently throbbing in his brain.

_Concern._

'_Wait a second, what?' _Jim thought in confusion, concern? Concern about what?

_Curiosity-concern-worry, apology…_

'_Okay seriously what the hell?'_ Jim ranted mentally, it was a an odd, slightly uncomfortable feeling, like something was poking the inside of his brain.

_Apology, sad._

Kara, at this point had hopped out of bed, her tail catching and tangling with the sheets, those of which had trailed behind her as she had crossed the room to peer at Jim apologetically.

"Wait a minute," Jim said with a dawning look on his face, "is that you poking the insides of my skull?"

_Apology, curious/concerned-poke._

"Okay, this is officially weird." Jim muttered to no-one in particular as the prickling in his skull and random parts of his brain seemed to increase and decrease at random.

_Shame, many apologies._

Kara's face fell along with her drooping shoulders, and chirped apologetically.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it!" Jim exclaimed suddenly, he did _not_ want Kara going into kicked-puppy-mode, again.

Kara turned at her yellow eyes to stare at Jim again, as she had started to look at her unshod feet.

"It's fine really," Jim had smiled as he said this, Kara sensed no anger from his aura, "you're probably some sort of telepath or someth-"

_Happiness, joy, playfulness! Relief, not-hurt-_

Jim clutched his head as the sudden onslaught of projected emotions were basically dumped into his brain, causing the prickling to ascend to a violent throb akin to a jack hammer smashing into his head.

"Ow!" Jim had exclaimed in surprise and pain at the instant-migraine.

_Apology._

"No, no, it's fine." Jim said, even with the knowledge that Kara didn't understand a word he was saying.

The children then became aware of the voices coming from downstairs, Kara was certain that she'd never heard their speech patterns before… From what the young Sh'ahrn-Human hybrid could pick up, there was the Head Male and Head Female, Jim's fellow clan-relatives, speaking to at least five strangers…

The strangers didn't sound friendly…

Curiously, Jim sat up and got out of bed, keeping good check on his own balance, he led Kara to the top of the staircase.

Kara of course, couldn't understand the words that were being said, only a few here and there.

The Head Male was being cowed, he was backing off…

Kara was curious, and felt a bit scared at the same time, Head Males of a dwelling weren't supposed to back off, they were supposed to defend their current place-spot.

Suddenly, Jim was leading Kara back towards the room they had woken up in.

Kara was apprehensive, what made Jim nervous? Jim wasn't afraid of anything.

Kara tried to nip his hair, maybe a little grooming would make Jim feel better, that was what her Father did when she needed cheering up…

Jim pushed Kara's head away and grabbed a bag, throwing several objects into it hastily, then pointed to the containers in the far corner of the room and bag to the bag, before shoving it into Kara's arms as he dashed out of the room.

Kara felt a little hurt, but she could sense to danger, and urgency rolling off Jim in waves. So she set out to do what she assumed Jim wanted her to do…

Put body-coverings into the bag…

…

An odd noise, like a sizzling sound, screaming… A coppery smell assaulting Kara's sense of smell, and the acrid smell of briefly burning flesh… All these things, originating from downstairs…

Then there's Jim shouting, and the younger one is crying…

Kara can only sense three friendly lifeforces downstairs, the scent of death is quickly in the air…

Without thinking, Kara drops the bag and rushes downstairs on all fours, to the kitchen. Flashes of what Father had conveyed to her over migratory periods, of many periods of his life fraught with violence and despair…

The need to protect…

Another scream, another strange noise, another thud of something hitting the ground, another lifeforce snuffed out…

When she came to the kitchen she saw five, strangely dressed males, she could tell by the smells. They were holding oddly shaped metal things, they spoke words she did not understand.

On the floor lay the two bodies of the younger human's parents, the Head Male and the Head Female of the dwelling, dead, bleeding out onto the tile.

The youngest child was crying, Jim struggled in the hold of one of the dangerous strangers.

The three unoccupied strangers approached Kara, pointing their metal-branch things at her, saying more phrases she couldn't understand.

But all that anger radiating off of Jim, all the defiance, it comforted her, the small child's fear, it spurred her…

What would her Father have done? What would any self-respecting Sh'ahrn of her clan have done? The answer was clear as day.

A flash of information, things her Father had conveyed into her memory over migratory periods that seemed to go on forever. A specific memory, it didn't belong to Kara herself, but it felt… Natural…

How dare these krxh'oohiir come here and threaten them?

It was like a boiling in her blood, a call to action, as Kara had suddenly leapt forward at the nearest dangerous-Stranger, and bit down on his throat as hard as she could.

As the target fell, Kara went with it, barely feeling the burning lance that seemed to graze her shoulder, but screamed at it suddenly felt as if she'd been set aflame…

The burning sensation had reached a small portion of her right wing, which contained very sensitive nerve endings…

**SMASH!**

A sudden reflex, in response to the pain Kara had extended her club-like tail into its five-spiked extension and smashed it into the second stranger's legs and jerking it back violently, and in doing so tearing at both the muscles, and smashing the man's kneecaps.

The man dropped his weapon and screamed.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Jim slipped out of his captor's grasp and pointed the rifle that had slid towards him that Kara's first victim had dropped, right at the man's head.

**Ppppssshhhhhhhwww!**

To Jim's advantage, the rifle was heavy, so his aim had been at an angle, it went straight through his former-captor's chest and straight into his cousin's captor's head.

The final intruder, was pointing his weapon at Jim, speaking more phrases Jim had not taught Kara yet.

Despite to pain, with all the emotional turmoil and clashing auras all over the place, and Kara's sensing Jim's righteous anger and the large flow of adrenaline rushing through Kara's system, she did the one thing she could think of.

She extended her second mouth and took a chunk out of the male's lower calf muscle, well, she tried to but it wouldn't give on the first bite due to Kara's odd biting angle from the floor as she was perched on top of her first victim.

The last enemy screamed in pain and anger, suddenly slamming the front end of his weapon into Kara's skull repeatedly, forcing her to let go as the blows to her head started to make her vision blur a bit…

Suddenly she was face to face with the front end of the weapon pressed against her forehead, and even though she was not familiar with the weapon, she felt like her death was near…

**Pppssssshhhhheeww!**

Then a thud as a body hit the floor, and Kara stared dazedly at the bleeding body of the dangerous-stranger, dead…

The threats were dead now…

Kara felt relief, and horror roll off Jim as he dropped fumbled with the stolen weapon slightly…

Jim carefully helped his weeping cousin around the seven bleeding corpses that now littered the floor, and paused to grab Kara by the arm, and hoist her up, not even paying attention to her blood-smeared hair or mouth as her second-mouth retracted.

Kara didn't understand the situation really, though it was nice of Jim to run the shower for all of them, Kara really didn't comprehend why Jim was still nervous… Why did she still feel apprehension rolling off him in waves?

_Curiosity._

"Not now, Kara." Jim said soberly as he tried to wipe his cousin's bruised face clean of blood flecks with shaky hands.

Jim made Kara wash the bleeding gash that ran from the top of her left shoulder and the cut on the upper part of her upper left wing. Then he poured a clear, strong-smelling liquid onto it-

"Kreeeharrrwwrr!" Kara flinch violently as her entire body spasmed as the rubbing alcohol burned at her sensitive nerve endings.

"Hold still," Jim said as he basically sat on Kara in order to hold the much stronger alien hybrid child down, "I know it hurts…"

Jim used rags to staunch the bleeding, the broke out a rather small first aid kit hidden under the bathroom sink, and proceeded to bandage Kara's shoulder. Jim still had to hold her down, due to her spasming every time the bandages brushed the injured part of her wings.

And those words, Kara did understand… Well, somewhat, but Kara nodded as she began washing to blood off of her face and out of her mouth and hair…

But Kara wasn't worried, she was well-aware that Jim saved her life back in the kitchen-room, Jim would keep them safe…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, we all wish that we could believe wonderful things like that, okay so tell me, do you guys want, say three of five Tarsus chapters(including rescue by Starfleet)? Or do you want maybe two more Tarsus chapters(a middle, and an end), then the movie? Please vote, and tell me what you think.

**NOTE:** Kara doesn't actually KNOW how to fight, it was simply a reaction to all the emotions and unfriendly auras causing her stress and causing her adrenaline levels to spike violently. Kara is greatly influenced by her environment, especially emotions. And let's not forget, even though she looks like a nine to eleven year old child, by Sh'ahrn standards she is still a baby. While her human side makes some parts her mental growth mature quicker, she's still a bit of an infant in some cases.

**ANOTHER NOTE:** Oh, the connection between Jim and Kara is not a "bond" or anything like that, it's more like an emotional phone line for young Sh'ahrn to communicate with their clan members before they learn to speak. It's actually supposed to be grown out of, and make way for telepathic abilities, but Kara, being half-human actually messes up the cycle and she doesn't outgrow her empathy stage, which hinder her ability to use her telepathic abilities that she will develop later, greatly(no telekinesis, or reading EVERYONE'S mind, or switching bodies, I won't spoil the surprise). Kara WILL have some telepathic abilities, but the parts of her brain that are still wired for empathic abilities don't recognize the signals from the information sent by the parts of her brain that are wired for her telepathic abilities(which will be specified later, actually, hell, I'm not even sure if it's a telepathic ability…)

**MORE NOTES:** Why is Jim taking this so calmly? He's something around the age of 9 or 10, he's actually not taking this too calmly. Jim's nervous, and the adrenaline is just wearing off, but Kirk knows that his younger cousin is scared and Kara doesn't understand what's going on, so he has to take charge. Even at that age, I think that the James T. Kirk of the J.J. Abrahms movie-verse has a very survivalist mentality.

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT NOTE:** The reason that Kara can only project her emotions to Jim is very simple, for most of her life her clan ostracized her, thus she was never communicated with except by her Father. The only reason for being able to project her emotions to Jim are because when they were both electrocuted, the electricity stimulated a part of Kara's brain, physically forcing her to project her emotions in an amplified wave. The problem is, is that all non-telepathic and non-empathic species require a stronger projection(telepathic or empathic) to be actually noticed. So getting electrocuted was kind of like a boost to certain parts of her brain, like an on switch on some of her stubborn hormones that were really late on release(if people took some science or a little biology, or at least has seen the inside of a Human Anatomy book, you'll know what I'm talking/typing about).

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think! I know, I'm sorry for taking so damn long to update, I actually have another profile with about 8 unfinished fanfics to finish(this one is for all my slash fics and other things I don't want people I know reading), please forgive me! I'll try to update a little quicker for the next chapter. Until then, PLZ REVIEW! =)


	3. Note's Unwavering Faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kara, and the Sh'ahrn.

A/N: Hey ya'll, here I am again, yep another Tarsus chapter. Seriously, people please vote when I request suggestions because I'm actually going with about maybe three more Tarsus chapters(including this one) before moving onto the 2009 movie events. Please review and tell me what you guys think of the story thus far, I promise that I'll get to the K/S goodness as quickly as I can. (And as far as Jim's age, since it's a different universe(J.J. Abrahms-verse) , the Tarsus IV Massacre occurs a couple years earlier, oh and I lied, Jim is like 11.)

* * *

**Guide of Things to Know:**

_-Words and such.- _= Emotional projection

"Words and such." = Spoken words

'_Words and such.'_ = Thoughts

**Fade-Reavers** = telepathic/energy-based beings that originate from the eighth(or fifth, it's debatable) dimensions, they are a species which will be fully explained later, but basically they devour your soul/katra(for all you Star Trek-wise people out there), your memories and after that they drain your body of any forms of remaining energy before moving back to wherever they came from. Fade-Reavers can only cause physical damage when they are in the Alter-Hyper-Dimension(Yes I'm still working on the name…)

Sh'ahrn fear Fade-Reavers more than anything because they are all over the dimension that the Sh'ahrn use to travel across several multiverses and across the galaxy in less time(something like "A Wrinkle in Time" or Z-space from K.A. Applegate's "Animorphs" series). The complete details are too much to put in this paragraph without boring you, so I will explain more at a later date.

**Lost-Call** = Telepathic/empathic call of a lost child, Sh'ahrn children each have a unique Lost-Call to define which child is whose. Only Telepathically/empathically sensitive species can hear/sense a Lost-Call when it's being put out.

* * *

**Translation/s:** (Sh'ahrn to English) =Note that Kara actually speaks the simplest of thousands of different Sh'ahrn dialects, she speaks the most simplistic one because of her physical limitations=

**Kh'reehling/s** – small child, infant, child, or children

**S'hnkm'uerti'hm** = Saved for death, kidnapped/taken to be put to death, literally translated it means "led-death-time"

"**S'ohhmn'ihs y'ai."** – "Sleep now." (**S'ohhmn'ihs** is the informal command form of the verb "soh'nmi'hii" which means "to sleep", **y'ai** is the gentle-toned now)

**N'rriiyyrr'muu** – Nightmares, killer dreams, dreams where Fade-Reavers can enter your mind and devour your 'soul', memories, personality, basically

* * *

Chapter 2: Note's Unwavering Faith

_StArrdat ?_

_Jim sez 2 kep a jorenall,as I lern Standard and he teech me hoo too rite. Draggd bodees out of dwelling place too-day. Eat-ed sweet plants with Jim an-d Mason, yonger clanmate._

_Riting iz hard._

_Kara_

Kara closed her journal, which Jim had given her about three days after the incident that killed his Aunt and Uncle.

Mason had stayed oddly silent, alternating between clinging to Jim and wandering the house quietly.

By the fourth day, Jim decided that the bodies needed to be moved form the house, he struggled at first, then protested as Kara pitched in with her uninjured arm. After several hours of tugging and dragging and pulling, they managed to move the bodies of those dead intruders out the back door and into a pile behind the house…

Jim was smart, he covered them with many branches, leaves and bushes from the woods behind the garden. And with that, both children went inside, and Kara observed as Jim piled the intruders weapons in a corner of the room that the three children had been sharing for the past few days.

Jim had grown paranoid, and the paranoia had started to rub off on Kara, because soon she was checking over her shoulders every minute or so, constantly doing empathic sweeps and searching for other unfamiliar auras.

Jim sorted out all the food in the house, making sure that they ate the perishable food first, the meat, burnt or not, usually went to Kara, who ate it raw.

Jim had Kara help him barricade themselves in, boarding up windows with boards from the shed outside and using large furniture to block off the front door and windows.

They still took care of the garden, watering and weeding it, Kara following Jim's lead, Jim's little cousin helping as well.

It had been a few more days, but Jim and Kara had finally cobbled enough things together to leave the house if need be.

But despite all this, Jim still took the time to continue teaching Kara standard, for which she felt very grateful, earning Jim another large glob of affectionate saliva in his hair.

_-Joy.-_

Jim shook his head, as Kara's emotional poke to his brain produced another prickling sensation that he was quickly getting used to. He knew that Kara didn't understand, he didn't have to be fifteen or twelve to know that Kara didn't really know what was going on.

He knew that with Kara's alien-ish body, she was capable of defending herself, but her saw that her understanding of the situation only expanded because of _his own_ paranoid behavior. The eleven-year old knew, more soldiers would be coming, and the barricades would not hold them back forever.

They would have to run, Jim decided, but first, they would check the town, maybe things were still calm there…

It was a new day, and Kara's wing was looking a little better, Jim had shown her how to change the bandages.

Kara followed Jim as she tucked his young cousin in for a nap, telling his cousin that they'd be back. Kara still didn't understand most of what was being said, but she could get the basic gist of it through another empathic poke at Jim's emotions.

They made their way to town in silence, and for once Jim was glad that his Aunt and Uncle had lived in a house well out of the way. If their house was far enough out of the way, they'd have less soldiers to deal with…

But Jim didn't grow up surviving Frank for nothing, he knew they'd always be in danger. Especially in a place where soldiers burst into your house and demanded you to hand over you children to be "removed" due to food shortages.

Jim looked at Kara, following him faithfully, he hadn't even known her for more than a couple of months yet she stuck close to him and always attempted to comply with what he told her… Despite the whole language barrier thing…

He only hoped that it would go well, Jim vowed to find out what was going on, before it fucked them **all** over…

OOOOO

Jim felt sick, he'd known that something was wrong. He'd thought it was odd, people disappearing slowly prior to the attack at his house, all non-human, all the too-old people…

Someone was getting rid of people, for seemingly no reason at all...

Jim hurried Kara out of the town, they had to book it and quick. They had to get out before they were seen… Caught…

Everything could've set Jim off, but then he noticed Kara's tensed shoulders… Of course, he'd forgotten that she was sensitive to what other people's emotions were, he was making her nervous.

Jim could tell she was nervous, her tail kept flicking back and forth from clubbed to tail-spikes as her yellow-on-black eyes darted around them.

"Everything's going to be fine, okay?" Jim assured Kara as she walk-hopped on all four's rather awkwardly behind him.

Kara gave him an unconvinced chirp.

"I mean it." Jim reassured her, patting her head gently.

_-Hopeful.-_

'_Yeah,'_ Jim thought silently as he locked the door behind him, and directed Kara in helping him barricade the house, _'I hope so too.'_

OOOOO

Things went to hell pretty quickly, Jim had always made sure that they were ready to leave the house at a moment's notice, Jim had saved whatever vegetables he could from the garden, and given all the raw meat to Kara.

They had clothes, medical supplies, limited food and the rifles.

Kara had woken to Jim whispering hurriedly to her, shoving he bag into her arms and her through a back window.

They were to be 'collected' by the soldiers, for execution by order of Kodos. Jim's heart raced as he shoved his cousin outside too, and he looked at Kara as she shouldered her bag.

Together, they ran.

Not that there really was any place to run too.

Not really.

OOOOO

_Still DoN't know stardaat? _

_Left living-place many days B4. _

_Wing an shoolderr steell hurt._

_Caught small animal to shayre. Jim cooks good._

_Little-One coffing toOday. He tiired. Jim iz too._

_Stayed up all dark-tyme. Jim an' Little-One sleeped good bekuz._

_Smelled burning tooday, heared screeming from far away. Scared me._

_Jim sez we'll be okay._

_I beleeve him._

_-Kara_

OOOOO

They'd been going for three and a half weeks, and Jim could tell that his companions were feeling the strain, and frankly, so was he.

Three and a half weeks of little to no sleep, and less food as they'd been forced to make sure that the food lasted them.

Jim had also worried for both of them, his cousin had been nothing but quiet for almost nearly the entire time since his parents were killed, and Kara's emotional 'pokes' to Jim's brain had grown few and far between.

He'd noticed Kara writing in the unused journal he'd given her, though he knew that her spelling was probably atrocious. Kara, though obviously used to sleeping less than Jim did, was descending into exhaustion as well.

But Jim had a goal for them, the mountains. If they could get there, they'd be safe until all the soldiers killed each other, or were killed by .

But they'd passed behind another house, forced once again to venture into the city for food.

The sounds of energy rifles firing, screaming, struggling… Silence…

S'hnkm'uerti'hm, death…

Yet, this was how Jim and Kara's little family grew…

They'd broken into an all-out dash to the safety of the trees, another Kh'reehling in tow. Only a couple of years younger than Jim was, his parents as dead as Jim's Aunt and Uncle.

"Who are you guys?" The male child had asked shakily as they shared some canned food between the four of them.

"I'm JT," Jim said easily as he tried to get them all comfortable for the night, making sure that they couldn't be seen no matter what, then he pointed to Kara, "and that's Note."

And that was how they met Kevin Riley.

Kara liked him, and greeted him in the limited Standard she knew, and gave him a huge, sloppy saliva glob to his hair.

She didn't want her and Jim's new friend to catch fire, that would be bad…

"Note," Jim pointed to Kara, confusing her for a moments, wasn't she Kara? "You go by Note now."

"Why?" Kara questioned, scratching he clawed right hand absently across a piece of tree bark.

"Because we have to," Jim explained softly, "you call me JT now, okay?"

Kara could sense Jim's exhaustion, didn't even need the empathic ability to tell that Jim was beyond tired, and had reached his limit as he began to doze off.

"S'ohhmn's y'ai." Kara said as she grabbed a blanket out of her pack and draped it around her sleeping friend.

After checking her friends heartbeats, it baffled Kara that their species only had one, and their emotional auras for any N'rriiyyrr'muu, bad dreams, and Fade-Reavers, Kara's yellow irises shone as they pierced the pitch night as she searched for-

'_As beings say, AHA!' _Kara had found it, as quietly as she could, she scrabbled up a tree and perched herself on a branch. The perfect vantage point, offering her the view of things some distance away, of Jim, his cousin, and Kevin, and most of all the perfect vantage point to drop onto any intruders who wished to hurt them.

Kara would tear their throats out, if it came to that.

Jim had kept her safe, and was teaching her Standard, he was patient, so much was happening… So quickly…

Kara winced as she flexed her injured wing and shoulder, the holes cut into the back of her shirt were rubbing her sensitive nerves in her wings uncomfortably… Jim had saved her life, several times over in the past few weeks…

Kara would keep Jim safe too…

Until her Father came for her, he would save them all…

Kara then focused her energy into putting out her 'Lost-Call', when kh'reehlings were lost or separated from their parents or clan, they could put out emotional psywave-songs out, so that the adults could find them, these calls were silent, so almost no species except Sh'ahrn could hear it. Every child had a different one, so even Kara had her own…

Gathering up her wits, Kara focused on her Lost-Call, which she had put out almost every night before.

Even as her silent notes echoed into the emptiness around them, Kara was sure that someone would come.

Adult Sh'arhn loved kh'reehlings, regardless whether the kh'reehling was biologically theirs or not, someone would come…

Someone would come for Kara, and Jim, and Jim's cousin, and Kevin too.

Someone had to come for them, someone… Just had too…

Kara had faith, yes, her Father would come, he would answer her Lost-Calls like he'd done many times before…

To feel the safety of her Father's wings again, and have him take them all away from this terrible place…

And as the last notes of Kara's Lost-Call faded, she took another deep breath into her four lungs…

And Kara began once again…

She had faith, help would come…

Her Father had never failed her before, and he wouldn't fail her now...

But until then, Kara and Jim would keep each other safe, as JT and Note, and maybe find others too. Jim would lead Kara where it was safe, like a Clan-Brother would…

And yet again, her Lost-Call ended, so yet again, Kara began once more...

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, FINALLY! I got a chapter done. Sorry, this fic was kind of on the back-burner in comparison to my other fics on my other account, which amount to like 8 or 9. Sorry if I took so long, and just to clarify, Kodos's soldiers are not outright killing people in their homes, their taking them into custody to be executed in one fell swoop. If the people resist too much, then the soldiers kill them(like Jim's Aunt and Uncle). Kara still doesn't get that she's on her own, in terms of her biological family anyways, but like a child, she still doesn't "get" that yet.

Also, IMPORTANT NOTE: Please, I need you guys' help, you know that alternate, in-between, dimension thing I mentioned several times? I need a name for it, I can't think of one, and I'm running on coffee fumes right now, so could you guys please give me some suggestions, preferably something that's short and rolls off the tongue easily. Thank you.

PLEASE REVIEW! Okay there I said it, leave a review, tell me what you think and I'll try to update this as fast as I can, as soon as I churn out some updates for my fanfics on my other profile. Ciao! ;)


End file.
